Gmw songs one shots
by GMroses
Summary: Romance, heartbreak, friendships, angst, hurt/comfort. Trust me, there is a song for everything. -Roses


**Chains- Nick jonas (lucaya sorta)**

 _Maya Penelope Hart_

 _"A minx in high heels" Lucas thought to himself as he watched her enter the club_

 _With her wine-stained lips, yeah she's nothing but trouble._

Lucas tried to hold back a smile as she walked over to him.

"Hey babe," Maya leaned in kissing his neck and smirking to herself.

Her pale blue eyes watched him as he tried to pay attention, but her tight red dress left little to the imagination.

He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away, shaking her head slightly "you remember our deal, don't you?"

Not even waiting for an answer she walked away.

 _Cold to the touch but she's warm as a devil._

 _I gave her my heart but she won't heal my soul._

Lucas's eyes hardened as he watched her grind on another guys lap.

 _She tasted a break and I can't get more_

 _You got me in chains_

 _You got me in chains for your love_

He promised himself.

He fucking **promised** that it wouldn't go this far.

Then again, he wasn't to good at keeping promises.

 _But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_

 _You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love_

 _But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love._

 _You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love_

 _But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_

 _Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me_

He walked over to Maya and pulled her off the guys lap.

This girl was gonna be the death of him

 _Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me_

Ignoring her protests he walked outside and pinned her against the wall

When he woke up, he was naked and she was gone.

It had been two weeks after that incident and Lucas thought it was over.

It hurt, yeah but it was better this way.

Until now.

 _Alone in the night till she knocks at my door_

 _Oh no, wasted again but I can't say no_

"Hey May-" he was cut off when she pressed her lips against his.

He woke up at midnight and looked over at her.

 _Baby tell me why, why you do_

 _Do me wrong_

 _Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong_

 _Gave you my heart but you took my soul_

In the morning, she was gone.

His heart broke again.

 _You got me in chains_

 _You got me in chains for your love_

 _But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love._

 _You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love_

 _But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_

 _Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me_

He had to quit her.

 _Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me_

He didn't want to.

 _Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me_

It happened a few weeks later.

He ran into her at a bar, they made out.

He undressed her.

 _Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong_

 _Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong_

 _Gave you my heart but you took my soul_

She was gone in the morning

 _You got me in chains_

 _You got me in chains for your love_

Maybe this was revenge.

For picking Riley.

Then picking her.

 _But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love._

 _You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love_

She should have been his first choice.

How could he have been so freaking stupid?

There was a knock on his door

 _But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love._

 _Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me_

No matter what happened

She was gone in the morning

She was _always_ gone in the morning.

 **Annnndddd scene!**

 **Ok guys i am tremendously sorry for putting you through this and taking so long to post another story but look I had school and yeah. Soooo ummm forgive me? Don't worry im not quitting the other story this is a bunch of one shots sometimes pairs sometimes just on character or a group of friends. So who do you want to see next? You can pick the song and the character or only one and i will see what i can do. (I own nothing buty ideas)**

 **Later weirdos**

 **-roses**


End file.
